NCIS Los Angeles: We Are Family
by ICrzy
Summary: Kensi returns back to work after being home recovering from her trauma she faced, but she comes back to find out Deeks is in trouble. Someone has it out for the law enforcement of LA and is taking it out on the police officers and those who work there. What will happen? *There will be Densi*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

It had been months since Kensi's mission went south when she was kidnapped, and held along side her ex fiance. Kensi had been through hell and wanted to be alone for a while, which the agent knew probably crushed her partner's heart. She had been home for a while, and even had Nate stop by to check on her. Other than that she remained home to recover and rethink everything.

However the field agent was cleared and ready to return to OPS and needed to return to the people she missed and left behind. Kensi drove to work, with million of thoughts growing in her head. _How will Deeks handle seeing me again?_ _Will the team be able to work with me again? Will I mess everything up? Will I freeze up in the field?_ These thoughts ran through her scattered brain, but didn't realized she had already made it to work.

She locked her car and walked to the front door, she entered the building. At first she felt butterflies in her stomach and wanted to turn around and leave, maybe she wasn't ready to return to work. However she heard the voices of familiar people, that made her feel better. She walked further and stopped seeing two familiar faces, they were battering back and forth but stopped seeing Kensi.

"Kens," It was Callen who spoke first.

"Hi," Kensi said shyly.

Sam stood up, he hugged her first since he was the closest. Then Callen reached for a hug, and she gave him one. As she held onto Callen, her attention went to an empty desk. Sam noticed her eyes on a missing Deeks.

"LA PD has him." Sam said.

Kensi let go of Callen, "Why?"

Callen shrugged, "I don't know. He never mentioned why."

Sam nodded and sat down, "Shaggy just grabbed his things and left. We haven't seen him in a couple of days, we think it might be undercover thing." Sam said.

Kensi nodded slowly, "Oh. I was really wanting to see my partner, and apologize for pushing myself away from him." Kensi said.

Callen smiled, "Kens he knows you needed your space."

Sam nodded, "Yeah Deeks wants the best for you."

Kensi nodded and took her seat at her desk. There was a lot of paper work to get done and that is what the field agents were going to do. Kensi reached for a pen and found a small little note for her. It read "Fern" on the front, so she had a guess who it was from.

_-Fern_  
_Sorry I won't be around the OPS for a while, LA PD is pulling me back to help work on this really big case. I know with your return that this seems unfair and I promise I'll make it up to you. I just want you __to know I am thinking about you. Take care._  
_-Deeks_

Kensi couldn't help but smile reading the letter, yet the smile sort of faded. As much as the note meant to her, seeing him would make her day ten times better. Callen and Sam noticed Kensi's behavior over the situation regarding Deeks' absent. Before Sam or Callen spoke, they saw the boss walk over.

"Miss Byle, it is good to see you again." Hetty spoke.

Kensi smiled, "Yeah you too Hetty." Kensi replied.

Hetty watched Kensi hold onto the note a little tighter than before, "I assure you Miss Byle that Mr. Deeks is quite alright."

Kensi smiled a little bit bigger, "Yeah I know."

**-NCISLA-**

LA PD Detective Marty Deeks was walking through the police station, he saw some friendly faces and a lot of glares. The man knew how hated he was on the department, and he also recalled his NCIS partner ask him to just quit being a cop. It wasn't that simple in Deeks' mind. However the cop walked to the front desk to see a friendly face, a new rookie who thought of Deeks as an idol. This kid just graduated the academy and seemed to be getting his life together.

"Oh mornin' detective." He said.

Deeks turned, "Uh morning Sean." Deeks said.

"You- know my name?" Sean asked.

Deeks pointed to the officer's name tag on his uniform, "I can read."

Sean laughed an embarrassment, "Wow I feel stupid."

Deeks formed a small smile, "Nah its alright. How you liking the force?"

Sean smiled, "Great. I mean working at the desk is slow, hopefully I can start going on patrol." Sean said.

Deeks nods, "I don't miss patrol much."

Sean nodded, "Of course because you are a detective and also works with NCIS. I think you're amazing." Sean said.

Deeks laughed, "Ah nothing that interesting."

Deeks watched two officers bring in a criminal, he smells like booze. Sean and Deeks made a face and turned from the officers beginning in the crook and then to each other. Deeks checked his cell for the time and then turned to the kid behind the desk.

"Ah, I gotta go see Bates." Deeks said.

Sean nodded, "Oh good luck. Officer Reid says he isn't in a good mood."

Deeks smiled, "Is Bates ever in a good mood?"

Sean laughed at Deeks comment, and then watched the detective walk off. Deeks had a million thoughts beginning to rush into his head. _Is Kensi back at OPS? Did she read my note? Did Callen or Sam read it too? How long is Bates going to keep me here?_ Deeks rubbed his hands through his hair and reached the elevator.

He pressed the button for the elevator to come for the bottom floor, just then he heard a car pull by the front glass doors. Stepping out were people in black masks and carrying machine gun. Deeks eyes widen, and didn't even realized he screamed for everyone to take cover.

**-NCISLA-**

Nell came running from the second floor to the bullpen, the three agents were talking like usual. All three had smiles and laughed, their paper work was completed. Nell got their attentions with her worry look, first it was Callen who stood.

"We have a situation." Nell spoke.

"What?" Sam questioned.

Nell nodded, "Um well you see. Something happened at LA PD." Nell said.

Kensi rose quickly, "What happened Nell?" Kensi asked.

Nell looked at Kensi's concerned eyes, she even saw some tears forming in Kensi's eyes. Kensi couldn't bare to loose Deeks or even hear if something was happening. Nell turned from Kensi to the men whom were standing in front of her.

"There was a shoot out, some thugs came by with machine guns and lit the place up. Threw pipe bombs at the building and the works." Nell said.

"Is Deeks alright?" Sam asked.

Kensi could barely breathe, Deeks was at LA PD he could have been shot or even worst. Kensi turned to Nell, Nell looked at the three and shrugged.

"Hetty has been in contact with Bates. He says Deeks is alright." Nell said.

"Bates' version of alright and our version are clearly two different things." Callen said.

Nell nodded, "Even though this has no military angel Bates has accepted us coming down to help." Nell said.

Callen nodded and turned to Sam and Kensi, "Let's go."

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks was getting patched up, a bullet grazed his shoulder. He had some scratches and bruises from the explosion, yet other than that he was fine. He saw his boss walk over, Bates had dried blood on his head and blood on his suit.

"How many?" Deeks asked.

The EMT was done, and Deeks gets off the ground to stand next to his boss. Bates turned from his best detective to the destroyed station.

"We can't say yet, there are still men trapped inside." Bates said.

Bates coughed, and coughed. Deeks shoots the man a concerned look, as Bates shook his head.

"I was already checked out, its the smoke. I just need water." Bates said.

Deeks reached down and handed Bates a cool bottle of water that the EMT handed him, "Here I haven't drank it."

Bates nodded and took a drink, "Thanks Marty. You may be a pain in the ass, but you are truly a good guy."

Deeks looked at his boss, "Never thought I'd hear those words."

Bates nodded and took another drink, "Never thought this would happen to my station."

Bates and Deeks walked over to the damage of the building, Deeks turned seeing officers lifting the rubble in order to save their own men. Deeks turned to Bates, Bates was ordering the man whom were able to work orders. Deeks wanders over and notices the glares didn't come from the officers. It was at that moment they didn't care he worked with NCIS.

"Right now men, we find out who these bastards are for destroying our home. Killing our brothers and sister, and we'll make them pain for this." Bates said.

Deeks looked at Bates, the man coughed again. He coughed harder and harder, the officers looked at the man in concern. Then Bates fell onto Deeks, who kept the man up. Bates started to cough up blood, and Deeks lost his balance and fell. The officers crowded around but began to call for help.

"Help!"

"We need a medic!"

"Bates is injured!"

"Man down!"

Deeks looked from the concerned and scared officers and turned to his boss, a man Deeks had never got along. They were never on any good terms mostly when Deeks decided to work with Hetty and NCIS, but at this moment things seemed different. Deeks was actually concerned over this man and worried, he wanted this man to be alright.

"Bates stay with me," Deeks said and then shouted, "Where is that medic!"

**What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Callen, Sam, and Kensi reached LA PD. The smoke filled the sky, the place was is partly in flames, and there was not just fire fighters but police officers going through rumble. Kensi felt her chest tight up, where is her Deeks. Sam turned back to Kensi, he put a hand on her shoulder in order to show a sign of comfort.

Callen saw an officer run over, "You guys NCIS?"

Callen nodded, "Special Agent G. Callen. These are also Special Agents, Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye." Callen said.

The officer nodded, "I am Officer James Brown. I was told to catch you up on the situation."

Callen nodded, "Thank you Officer Brown."

The officer formed a slight smile but it faded, "Lt Bates would be here but he was just taken to the hospital."

"So it's that bad," Sam said.

Brown nodded, "Yes agents. We honestly have no idea who caused this, but whoever did this had some beef against us cops." Brown said.

Kensi stepped forward, "What happened?"

Brown turned to her, "Well miss it was just a usual day at the station. Officers between patrol and or desk, and then suddenly this car pulls up very violently then they fired machine guns at the place. No one dared to fire back, those gun were mighty powerful. Once the firing stopped a few officers responded with their fire arm, yet didn't realized these thugs threw some pipe bombs inside the building. It cause the explosion and the building to cave in and also the fire."

"How many dead?" Callen asked.

Brown turned from the agents to the building, "Aren't quite sure. There had been some dead before the building exploded, and there are some alive trapped under the rumble so we won't know until we recover all the bodies." He spoke.

Callen nodded, "Is there a higher officer here or around?"

Brown shrugged, "Not sure. I apologize, I wish I could help more but with this-. It's just too chaotic."

Sam turned from Kensi's concerned looked and then to Brown, "One of our own is also one of us. Have you heard anything from Detective Marty Deeks?"

Brown turned to Sam, "You're Marty's NCIS pals? Wow why didn't I know."

"Do you know if he is alive?" Kensi asked.

Brown turned to Kensi, "Marty is too stubborn to die. He is somewhere around the scene, he should be helping Gomez recover bodies." Brown said.

Callen nodded, "Thank you."

Brown nodded and went back to the scene, Kensi felt better hearing that Deeks was alive but she still had not seen him. It was killing her, she needed to see him to determine whether he was truly alright or not. Sam turned from Kensi to Callen.

"G, what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"We'll help recover their men, Sam. Deeks would do the same if it were our men." Callen said.

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks was lifting some rumble with a larger officer, this guy was ten times as big as Deeks. Gomez was bald and tan, the man had blood on his uniform and minor injuries. Another guy crawled below and carried out some injured men trapped below.

"Hurry up Neal, remember Deeks isn't as strong as me." Gomez said with a small laugh.

Deeks smirked, "Strong or fat? I think you should lay off the donuts." Deeks said.

The guy Neal smiled partly as he was recovering the survivors, "Be lucky we are all on good terms."

Gomez nodded holding the rumble, "Still in a life or death situation we can relay on good old Deeks to be a smart ass."

Deeks smiled, "It's in my nature big guy."

Neal carried out the last one, "I'm good. Drop it guys." Neal said.

Deeks and Gomez released the rumble, when it landed the rumble shattered in two. Deeks leaned on his knees, and felt Gomez pat his back. Deeks looked up and saw the bigger fellow form a small smile at Deeks.

"Now kid, don't get tired." Gomez said.

"Of course not, I am just catching my breathe." Deeks said.

Deeks stands back up and the two continue with their search, Deeks was throwing some of the rocks and digging for anyone. Gomez was next to Deeks helping the smaller cop. Gomez turned to the blonde, the Mexican cop rubbed his bald head from the sweat.

"Marty, you hear anything on Bates?" Gomez asked.

Deeks stopped for a second and turned to Gomez, "No. Last I heard from Liam is he is in surgery."

Gomez watched Deeks go back to searching, "Once I find these punks I am putting a bullet in their heads."

"Whoa, Tony. I get it, we all are pissed but going all assassin won't help." Deeks said.

Gomez glanced at him, "I wonder what the hell goes through that thick skull of yours."

Deeks smiled and threw more rocks, Gomez threw the heavier ones. The two kept this up as others around them were searching as well.

"Deeks, you contact your NCIS pals?" Gomez asked.

"No, I've been to busy with everyone here. They probably have seen it on the news by now." Deeks said.

"I'd call them, tell that Kensi girl you're alive." Gomez said.

Deeks turned to help, "Since when do you care about my love life?"

"I don't." Gomez said.

Deeks moved another rock and found a hand, "Gomez found a hand."

Gomaz turned and saw the hand switched, "Need more men over here!"

Just then four more guys ran over and started to move the rumble. Throwing it and digging it from below. The police officers dug and dug, as they hoped this one survived they were greatly disappointed. They managed to pull the body out. As the body was out the four men went back to their jobs, Gomez turned to Deeks.

"I'll go get a body bag." He said.

"Yeah," Deeks said.

Gomez got up and ran down the rumble. Deeks was left staring at the face of one of the few officers whom gave a damn about him, Officer Sean. Deeks looked at the officer, he was only a child. He had started his career as a police officer. He wanted to go on patrol, he wanted to become a detective. Yet Sean's dreams ended before they even started.

Deeks stood up and noticed his eyes water, he put his hands on his head and let out deep breathes. He looked up and tried to relax, he needed to think rationally. Yet he kept thinking about Kensi, she is probably worried about him so much. He doesn't want to be worrying about Kensi while his men were buried and likely dead.

"Deeks!" Shouted the voice of sunshine and gun powder.

**-NCISLA-**

Callen and Sam helped an officer out and Kensi was scanning the area for Deeks.

"Need more men over here!"

Kensi sees four men rush over to two men, they seemed to have found someone. The men were digging faster and faster, which got the attention of Sam and Callen. Also a few other officers whom stopped searching to see who they found and if that person was alive. The moment they pulled the body out, the four men began to leave. The body found was dead. The larger cop turned to the smaller one and then ran off, Kensi then saw the smaller officer stand and put his hands on his head. She knew who that was, she needed to be with him right now. Callen and Sam saw Kensi start to run in that direction.

"Deeks!"

When she screamed that it surprised Deeks, she saw him turn and embraced her. Deeks held onto Kensi tightly, Kensi had her head on his chest. Deeks had his arms wrapped around her, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want this moment to end. Yet the first thing that happened next was Kensi trying to see if he was alright.

"Are- are you alright?" Kensi asked.

Deeks grabbed her hands, "I am fine Fern." He said with his smile.

Kensi nodded, "It's just- Nell told us what happened. I- I thought you were-." Kensi said and began to cry.

Deeks hugged her again, "Shh it's alright. It's alright." He told her.

Deeks sees two familiar faces walk over, it was Sam and Callen. The two seemed thrilled to see Deeks alright, Deeks formed a smile at the two and they both nodded back. Deeks let Kensi go, and was hugged by both Callen and Sam. Gomez came back with the EMT to take the body. Once the body of Sean was taken, Gomez turned to Deeks.

"I talked with Skye, her and her EMT buddies have the number of the dead." Gomez said.

"Tony," Deeks said.

"Twenty, that's too damn many and there could be more." Gomez said.

Deeks looked at his co-worker, "We don't know. Besides, we have over half the men survive. Most of the banged up but alright."

Gomez nods, "You may be right Marty but I still don't like you."

Deeks partly laughed, "You don't have to."

Gomez turns back to the rumble, "I'm gonna keep searching."

"I'll be behind you," Deeks said.

Gomez nods and runs off where a group of LA PD men were, Deeks turned back to his friends. Now as Deeks fully faced them, they all could study his injures better. There was dried blood on his white shirt on his shoulder, he had bruises on his body but also a blacken eye. His body had scratches were were likely from glass from the gun shots or the explosion.

"Hey guys," Deeks said normally.

"Your alright Deeks?" Sam asked

Deeks nodded, "Yeah um- I'm good."

Callen looked at the detective, "You don't have to lie to us. This is pretty big I know, but we are here to help."

Deeks nodded as he looked down, "I guess I am still in a little bit of shock is all."

Kensi touched his arm, "Did you hear about Bates?"

Deeks nodded, "Yeah an officer told us from the hospital he is in surgery. Nothing much since." Deeks said.

Callen turned to Deeks, "I know this sudden but do you have any idea who would do this?"

Deeks turned to Callen, "Anyone. Let's be honest, LA PD doesn't make too many friends. Hell we make our own men hate each other, so this could have been done by anyone." Deeks said.

Sam nodded, "So do you know who would be in charge since Bates is in the hospital?"

Deeks nodded, "Yeah Sara Jackson. She is literally close in rank as Bates, she should be around here somewhere. I saw her giving her statement to the press." Deeks said.

"Deeks give us a hand!" Shouted an officer.

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks ran over and saw they were pulling out the body of Jen Adam, she was screaming and bleeding. Deeks leaned in and lifted her up, he ended up getting covered in her blood on his clothes as he moved his co-worker. Jen was laid on the rumble, her arm was completely messed up and she had a large piece of glass in her stomach.

"Medic!" Deeks shouted.

Kensi watched the seriousness of Marty Deeks, it was strange. Not only for her but for Sam and Callen. Deeks held onto the hand of Jen, she was screaming and squeezing her hand tight. It caused Deeks to winced slightly and he turned to Jen with a small smile.

"Damn, Jen. You have a man's grip." Deeks said.

Jen partly laughed, "Or maybe you're just a girl."

Deeks smiled, "Hang on Jen."

The medics came over and put Jen onto a board, then ran down to where the ground was stable and put her on a gurney. Deeks got up and the men went directly back to searching, Deeks sat down and looked at his hands which were covered in blood and so was his clothes. Sam, Callen, and Kensi walked over. Kensi sat next to her partner, Deeks wanted to hug her but not get blood on her. Sam and Callen stood above staring at the detective.

"This is just out of line." Deeks said.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

"These people need to pay for all the blood. All the lives they ended." Deeks said.

"Deeks, we'll catch these guys." Sam said.

Deeks shakes his head, "We don't know who the hell they are."

"How do you know that? Maybe someone as them." Callen said.

Deeks looked up, "Maybe."

Kensi leaned her head on Deeks' good shoulder and rubbed his back, "We'll be here. Always, partner."

Deeks looked at Kensi, "You promise Fern?"

"Promise." Kensi said softly.

**What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

"It's good to see you're alive, Mr. Deeks." Said Hetty.

They returned to OPS late, really late. The sun had set and everyone was recovered from the ruins of the station, either alive or not. Deeks had returned to OSP to collected some clean clothes before the detective went to the hospital.

"Thanks, Hetty." Deeks said with a small smile.

Blood stainned the detective's hands and part of his skin, he just wanted to ignore that and hurry to the hospital. He changed into new jeans and was putting on his shirt but stopped when it caused his shoulder some pain.

"Are you alright?" Hetty asked looking at his wound.

"A bullet grazed my shoulder, no big deal." Deeks said.

Hetty nods, "Glad it isn't serious. You went through quite a traumatic experience today."

Deeks groans and pulled his shirt over his head, "I've been through worst and you know it."

Hetty nods, "True however this is the first time that it not only impacted you but others around you."

Deeks looked at his boss, "What do you want me to say?"

Hetty did not reply.

Deeks turned to the mirror in front of him, "Hetty I am fine."

"I want to believe that is the truth Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

Deeks grabbed his jacket and left without speaking again, he marches through the bullpen and not even speak to a single one of his friends. Not even Kensi. She watched him leave without saying goodbye, which hurt her.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

Hetty walked over, "Mr. Deeks is struggling with a lot right now. He needs to deal with his rage."

Callen shook his head, "Yeah and what good would that do?"

Sam nods, "Deeks doesn't express how he feels. He just bottle them up and then he explodes."

Kensi looked at Callen and Sam, "He talks to me."

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks sat in the parking lot of the hospital, he kept thinking over and over on what had happened in the station that day. The events were so clear it angered the detective.

_"Everyone get down!" Deeks shouted._

_First the officers turned and then saw the machine guns, they quickly lowered themselves behind desks or other forms of shields. Deeks moved to a spot where he could avoid getting shot, yet a bullet grazed __his shoulder. He groaned and dragged himself over to a desk._

_"You alright surf boy," It was Jen._

_Deeks smiled, "Besides bleeding I'm good."_

_Jen smiled, "Now don't be a baby. It can't be that bad."_

_The firing continued, they heard screaming and not just of the men and women they were killing but the men firing just screaming at them. Deeks had his body over Jen, he was trying to protect her. Jen was a __mother of three kids and just lost her husband._

_Deeks notice the firing stopped. So did a few officers, whom started firing. Deeks lets Jen go, he pokes his head out. He sees the hooded figures go into a car, a yellow and black sports car. The seems to be getting __something. More fire power?_

_Deeks moved over to Officer Liam, whom was near the door. Liam was a young fellow, like Sean. Sean was hiding behind the desk, because that boy had failed his fire arms test more times than any police officer in LA __PD history. Deeks pulled out his gun and turned to Liam._

_"Will, what are they getting?" Deeks asked as he checked for a full round in his clip._

_Liam looked from the windows and turns to the detective, "Not sure but clearly it isn't for the machine guns." _

_Deeks nods and leans his head outward, "Are they just standing there? What are they doing?"_

_Liam pulled his radio from his shoulder to his mouth, "Dispatch this is Office William Harrison of LA PD. Shots fired at the station, and stupects still at location we need help. From anyone; FBI, CIA, hell even NCIS. I repeat __we need SOS." Liam spoke._

_Deeks turned to Liam but then they heard a crash through the windos, and then landing next to them was a pipe bomb. Deeks kicked it away which went further away but still exploded. It caused Deeks and Liam to move across __the room from the explosion. More came in, and Deeks grabbed Liam and dragged him to a stable part of the room._

_Deeks grabbed Liam's radio, "All units this is Detective Marty Deeks LA PD. We have a 246 in process at the LA PD station. We have possible 10-54, we are needing any help and medical need at our location. It's a Code 3, I repeat __Code 3."_

_The bombs suddenly stopped and the building caved under, Deeks managed to crawl himself and Liam out before the building fell to its death. Only the right side of the building cave, and when it did the screams lit up the area. It __grew louder and louder as the smoke filled the area. Deeks turned to Liam, the kid looked at the station in utter horror._

_"You OK, Will?" Deeks asked._

_Liam looked pale and turned over and puked. Deeks rubbed his back and turned to the building, he watched as injured officers dragged themselves out. He watched some cry and scream, he had never imagine such a horror before in __his life._

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks walked into the waiting room, he sees Liam standing there. The poor boy looked tired. Deeks smacked the kid which woke him up, Liam looked up and saw Deeks there.

"Marty." Liam said.

"How is Bates?" Deeks asked.

"Our of surgery, his rib punctured a lung and he was suffering from internal bleeding." Liam said.

"Damn. How are you?" Deeks asked.

"Other than my bruised ribs and concussion, I'm fine." Liam said.

Deeks nodded, "That's good."

"So how many are gone, Marty?" Liam asked.

"No, Will. I am not talking about that with you." Deeks said.

"Marty," Liam said.

Deeks turned to Liam, "Sean didn't make it."

Liam looked upset, "What? He didn't." Liam asked.

"No, I am sorry." Deeks said.

Liam nodded, "You don't need to apologize."

"Will, you go home. Get some rest, I'll stay here and look after Bates." Deeks said.

"Now, Deeks I made a promise to Lt. Bates that I will be here for him." Liam said.

"Fine, fine." Deeks said and took a seat.

Deeks hated hospitals. Everything about it, he just honestly hated. The fact people die here made him feel so uneasy, but also the fact is where life begins. Either way, Marty Deeks hated hospitals.

"Any word on Jen?" Deeks asked.

Liam shook his head, "None."

Deeks shook his head, "What the hell are we going to do?"

**-NCISLA-**

"Dispatch this is Office William Harrison of LA PD. Shots fired at the station, and suspects still at location we need help. From anyone; FBI, CIA, hell even NCIS. I repeat we need SOS." Liam spoke through his radio to dispatch.

Nell turned to the team, "Then after the call out for help the bombs went off. Causing more chaos into the building."

Eric nodded, "Yeah there were a total of five bombs as you can see through this map I made of the building." Eric said.

Nell points at five different spots, "These are where the suspects threw the bombs in hopes to completely destroy the building from the inside." Nell said.

Eric then pulls out another dispatch call, "After that Deeks made a call to dispatch using Officer Harrison's radio." Eric said.

"All units this is Detective Marty Deeks LA PD. We have a 246 in process at the LA PD station. We have possible 10-54, we are needing any help and medical need at our location. It's a Code 3, I repeat Code 3." Deeks spoke from the radio.

"Eric, do you have an idea on where Deeks was during the attack?" Callen asked.

"Callen?" Kensi asked.

"Maybe he saw a car or something," Callen said.

"From my theories, he was pretty close to the front of the building." Nell said.

"So you think they'd see faces?" Sam asked.

"Nope, all the reports said the one's whom saw the gun men were wearing masks." Eric said.

"What about street cameras?" Kensi asked.

"Kind of weird, its not loading the data but we'll keep trying." Nell said.

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks and Liam were sitting and waiting, until Deeks got a phone call. It was Tony Gomez.

"Gomez, what is it?" Deeks asked.

He heard gun shots and shouting, this caused Deeks to stand. Liam looked at him and was a bit concerned when he saw Deeks' face.

"Gomez?" Deeks asked.

"Mar-ty!" Screamed the man.

"Gomez, what's going on?" Deeks asked.

"Th-ey are after-." Gomez's voice kept cutting out.

"Look Tony speak to me!" Deeks shouted.

"Aaaahhh!" The man screamed and then Deeks heard gun shots.

Liam stood up, "What is it?"

Deeks turned from his phone to Liam, "Looks like it just got worst." Deeks said.

**What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Sara Jackson stood before her men, the men she was suppose to lead while Roger Bates recovered. Sara's brown hair was a mess, she looked completely tired since she nor any other officer got any sleep. They were in a private room in the hospital waiting room.

"Deeks, so did you go to Gomez's? Is he-." Her voice trailed off.

In the back of the crowd, Deeks sat on the arm rest of a chair. He stood up and had his hands in his jacket pocket.

"He's dead." Deeks said.

Sara cursed under her breathe, "This is getting out of hands."

Neal stood up from the back, "What are we going to do Lt. Jackson?" He asked.

Sara turned and faced all the higher ranked officers that survived, "We handle this for now. This is a matter of LA PD."

Deeks looked at Sara, "This is suicide Sara."

"Marty, this is our family. I'll request help when I find we need it, until then we'll be protecting each other." Sara said.

Deeks didn't like that idea, he made a face at his new boss and then slowly turned his head seeing his NCIS pals in the hospital room. A nurse pointed to the room the officers were in. He knew Kensi would run in and probably yell at him, and then Callen would be mister reasonable as Sam just enjoyed the show.

"Lt. Jackson, it looks like NCIS are here." Officer Brown said.

Sara and the officers turned to Deeks, "Marty."

Deeks pulled out his phone, "It's off like you wanted when we first came in here."

Sara sighed and turned seeing the NCIS agents walk in, Callen and Sam noticed the glares as Kensi just walked over to Deeks. She was lecturing him at first but stopped when she just hugged him.

"NCIS, what do I owe the pleasure?" Sara asked kind of coldly.

"You're Sara Jackson?" Callen asked.

She nodded, "Yes and I do not understand your place here?"

Deeks turned to Sara, "Sara."

Sara shot Deeks a cold glare and turned to the agents, "Officer Brown had told me you helped out our men at the scene. I thank you for that, however this is LA PD thing and you do not need to be bugging your nose in this." Sara said.

"We were checking in," Sam said, "With Lt. Bates and the others."

Deeks turns to his friends, he sees them giving him a look. It was his worst nightmare coming true, his work vs his other work. He knew working for both LA PD and NCIS was conflicting but the detective made it work. He always had a schedule and a plan, but up until this situation he never prepared himself for this.

Liam stood next to Deeks, "Thank you for the concern agents."

Deeks turned to Liam, the kid had been through hell just like the others. They were all tired but could not sleep, they knew someone was targeting all of the officers for some reason but wasn't sure.

Callen turned to Sara, "Well if you need anything at all fill free to call." Callen said but mostly meant it for Deeks.

"Thank you, but we are good. Am I right, Marty?" Sara said.

Deeks hated lying to his friends, he hated having to pick sides. If it was picking sides between surfing and Kensi he wouldn't know which one, yet he knew he'd probably pick Kensi every time. He cared so much about her and didn't want to ruin that trust they shared. He broke their trust once, when he faked shot a man whom was actually apart of NCIS.

"Um- yeah we're good." Deeks lied.

Sam and Callen turned to each other, Deeks felt Kensi holding onto his arm. Deeks held onto her, and he honestly didn't care what the men or women in the room thought. Kensi was his partner and he just wanted to hold her.

"Well we'll be going," Callen said.

"See you around, Deeks." Sam said.

Deeks nodded, "Yeah man."

Sam and Callen were already out of the room, yet Kensi didn't want to leave. Deeks felt the eyes of the LA PD officers giving them glares, Deeks hated it. He knows he was asked by his friends from NCIS why not quit being a cop and be an agent. It wasn't simple for the detective, all he ever knew in his life was being a detective. He was a cop and a damn good one, he doesn't know how to be an agent.

"Want me to drive you home?" Kensi asked.

"Uh- Fern, I am going to be staying here for a while longer." Deeks said.

Kensi looked down, "Oh."

Deeks hugged her again, "It's good to see you again."

Kensi hugged him tight, "You too."

Deeks let go of his partner and smiled, "You'll see me later Fern."

"Just stay out of trouble." Kensi said.

"Always," Deeks said.

Kensi walked out and left the hospital with Sam and Callen. Deeks turned and saw the officers giving him the cold stare, he knew they all hated him. Hated him for joining up against NCIS, he was a cop not an agent. They didn't need a liaison, the position was unneeded and pretty much a waste of time and money.

"What's next?" Liam asked breaking the silence.

"We catch these bastards." Sara spoke.

**-NCISLA-**

In the parking lot the agents turned to each other, "Didn't Deeks seemed strange in there?"

"Those LA PD creeps wouldn't let him do much. Bet you they are making him stay there." Sam said.

Kensi nods, "Something is going on and clearly the department won't share with us."

Callen pulls out his phone and called Eric, "Eric give me all of Deeks' last contacts."

_"Callen?" Eric replied._

"G." Sam said.

"Just do it Eric," Callen ordered.

_"Yes, Callen. Um let's see, he made only a few phone calls within the day. One to Officer William Harrison around the time you got to the station. Another was to a Tony Gomez around a hour ago, and the last one was a half hour to Sara Jackson." Eric said._

"Can you track Gomez's location with his phone?" Callen asked

_"Phone is not showing up anywhere, it seems like the batteries were either removed or it was destroyed." Eric said._

"Give us an address Eric," Callen said.

_"Sending them to your phones as we speak." Eric said._

"And Eric, don't mention any of this to Deeks if he starts wondering. It seems LA PD is making him stay with them on this, and it's likely this Sara Jackson is trying to get her men killed by doing this alone." Callen said.

_"Alright, Callen." Eric said._

Callen hung up and saw the address on his phone, "We're going to Gomez's house. He was the last officer besides Sara whom spoke to Deeks."

"I didn't see him in the hospital." Sam said.

"Think something happened to him?" Kensi asked.

"Not sure," Callen said.

**-NCISLA-**

The three agents went to the front door of Tony Gomez, Sam kicked down the door and identified himself. The three agents ran in with their guns and checked all the rooms in the house, before yelling clear.

"Um, guys. You might want to see this." Sam said.

Kensi and Callen entered the room Sam was in, he was in Tony's bedroom. On the floor laid the body of the officer. There was knife wounds on the chest, likely wounds he got before he was killed. Then there was a gun shot wound in the head.

"Found Gomez." Callen said.

"Yeah but what is going on?" Kensi asked.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Nell, "Nell get a bus here. We found the dead body of Tony Gomez."

_"On it," Nell spoke._

"Also, I want you and Eric to look through Gomez's file and see if their is anything out there that will add the reasons for the events today." Sam said.

_"I'll see what I can find." Nell said._

"Thank you," Sam said and hung up.

Callen looked at his team and then to the body, "Clearly this is more than a little hatred against LA PD officers."

"And Deeks isn't going to talk since they are keeping him away." Sam said.

"What do we do then?" Kensi asked.

"We solve this case, there doesn't need to be more blood not in LA PD." Callen said.

**What happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Callen, Sam, and Kensi walked into OPS where they were stopped by their tech duo. Eric and Nell had ran down the stairs in order to reach the agents as quickly as possible.

"What do you have for us?" Callen asked.

"We found something interesting regarding Tony Gomez." Eric said.

"What?" Sam asked.

Nell and Eric walked over to their TV and posted the information from their tablets on the screen, the agents walked over and waited for the tech duo to begin speaking to them.

"It seems Gomez as well as a few other officers were involved in a very classified case a few years ago." Nell said.

"Who are the others?" Kensi asked.

Nell pulled up the names and one name caught everyone in the room attention, one of the names was Marty Deeks.

"Tony Gomez, William Harrison, Sean Carter, Marty Deeks, James Brown, Sara Jackson, and David Lynch." Nell listed.

Eric nodded, "With the explosion at the LA PD station and Officer Gomez's death is only leaves four alive from this classified case." Eric said.

"What is the case?" Callen asked.

Eric and Nell both shrugged, "We don't know. We've tried million of ways to hack in and find the case file, but its as if the case never happened." Nell said.

Eric nodded, "It's very strange."

Sam nodded, "Alright we have some kind of angel in this situation."

Callen nodded as well, "So whatever this case was about and whom ever it involved these officers clearly pissed someone off." Callen said.

"What are we going to do? Lt. Jackson won't let us near Deeks let alone another officer." Kensi said.

Callen looked at his friends, "We'll watch from afar. Try to find the right time to pull Deeks away from the officers. If these thugs are just after the ones involved in his case, we should hope that the explosion was not meant for all the officers who were killed."

Kensi looked at Callen, "We need to find out what this case is."

"Yes we do. Eric, Nell try on the case again. Sam and I will scout the addresses of the officers whom were on the list, and Kens you return to the hospital." Callen said.

Kensi nodded as well as Sam, then the agents and tech team split off into their own direction.

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks rubbed his face and looked at his watch on his wrist, it was noon. He had been up for a while, he managed to maybe get a few hours of sleep. The detective sat in a chair and then felt someone nudge him. He looks up and sees Sara sits next to him.

"Morning Marty." Sara said and handed him coffee.

"Its pass noon," Deeks said.

"Yeah but some are waking up now." Sara said.

Deeks took a drink of the coffee, "Sara I think my friends should help us."

Sara shook her head, "Marty you know as well as I do what they'll find out. You don't want that girl of yours to find out, do you?" Sara asked.

Deeks looked at Sara, "She isn't my girl."

Sara smirked, "I see the way you and her look at each other."

Deeks took a drink of his coffee, he felt Sara touch his leg. Deeks turned to her, he remembered at one point the two were partners when he was first starting on patrol. They were some what friends.

"So you think its them who are behind the attacks?" Deeks asked.

"Don't you? They are pissed, we destroyed their business and they know who we are." Sara said.

Deeks turned to her, "Also because you made a bad call causing the deaths of half their men. Of course they'd be pissed." Deeks said.

"Are you going to say it was my fault that you and other officers killed drug dealers and also some innocence citizens in the cross fire." Sara said.

Deeks turned from her to his coffee cup, "I never said it was your fault. I just said you made a bad call." Deeks said.

Sara sighed, "That is basically the same thing Marty."

Deeks turned to look at her and then stood up, he walked to a window. He leaned against the glass and watched doctors going from room to room. He turned seeing some of the officers chatting to each other silently and completely isolating Deeks. Deeks walked to the door and went to open it, but noticed the eyes on him.

"Where are you going Marty?" Liam asked.

"To see the condition on Lt. Bates and other officers." Deeks said and left.

He did go to the front desk, he spoke to a very nice nurse. She had a photograph in her hands as she was talking to the nurse next to her about her grand kids. The nurse saw Deeks and put the photo down, and smiled at him.

"Hello detective," She addressed.

"Um, you know the condition of Lt. Bates?" Deeks asked.

The nurse next to the elderly one nodded, "Yes um I am his nurse. My name is Rose."

"Marty," Deeks said.

"Hi Marty. Um Roger Bates, is on life support right now. He is in a coma." Rose said.

"What?" Deeks asked a bit confused.

Deeks remembered Liam telling him that Bates would be fine. It was just punctured lung and internal bleeding. Deeks didn't think it was that bad, it couldn't have been that bad.

"I am sorry Marty, it could go either way. Um can you help me with something?" Rose asked.

Deeks nodded, "Um sure."

"You work with Roger Bates, correct?" Rose asked.

Deeks nodded, "Yes."

"We are unable to locate a next of kin, do you know of anyone?" Rose asked.

Deeks shook his head, "Sorry I don't."

Rose nodded and wrote that in her file, the elder nurse noticed Deeks still needed something done. So the women stood up and looked at the detective with a warm smile on her old face.

"Anything else sweetie?" She asked.

"Um, any word on Jen Adams?" Deeks asked.

The elderly nurse smiled, "She'll make a full recovery."

Deeks smiled, "Thank you."

Deeks walked away from the front desk, as he walked back to the others there was an explosion in the parking lot. Deeks watched the officers run out first, Sara ran after them but Deeks wasn't so sure. Why cause an explosion in the parking lot?

"It's a trap," Deeks put the pieces together, "Sara!"

-NCISLA-

Deeks ran outside and saw the officers guided the wounded to the hospital, Sara was ordering men and helped a child get out of a car. Deeks ran over to her as she was helping others, the detective was looking around. Making sure there was no snipers.

"Sara, its a trap. They want us out in the open." Deeks said.

Sara glanced at Deeks and then turned to her men, "Hurry back to the building!"

Deeks grabbed a hold of a small boy, and began to head to the hospital as well as the others. Yet there was a small boy standing in the open, he was crying and was bleeding. Sara noticed this and ran out.

"Sara-!" Deeks screamed.

Sara ran out and the moment she got near the boy, a bullet was shot and into her head. Deeks and the officers stood there in utter shock, Deeks fell onto his knees and watched as the boy screamed louder. The body of Lt. Jackson laid on the ground, blood everywhere.

A car pulled up and grabbed the boy, then the car u turned and parked by the hospital doors. A familiar face came out of the car, it was Kensi. She carried the boy to his parents and turned to her partner. She ran over and picked him up, she forced him into the building.

"Deeks," Kensi spoke.

Inside the doctors and nurses rushed in utter panic to help the wounded but also protect their patients. Deeks watched at the flames burned and his former partner laid in her own blood. Deeks looked from the scene to his curtain partner, Kensi.

He hugged her tight, which surprised the women. Kensi held onto Deeks as tight as possible, she had no idea what was going on in his head. They've barely spoken much in the months she had been gone and it killed her. She knew it killed Deeks, a man who rarely showed any sign of weakness.

Kensi held onto him, "It's alright Deeks. I'm here."

**-NCISLA-**

Callen and Sam arrived later, the fire department put out the fire, and medics took the body of Sara Jackson away. Callen and Sam hurried into the building, they found officers scattered. Most stayed away from Deeks, who sat in a chair holding hands with Kensi. He had one hand on his face as he leaned forward, Kensi held onto his hand and rubbed his back. Callen and Sam walked over, Kensi looked up and formed a small smile.

"Deeks," Callen's firm voice spoke.

Deeks looked up, his baby blue eyes stared directly at the two senior field agents. Sam was never close with Deeks but after them being kidnapped and Deeks protecting the cover of his wife, Sam had the most trust in Deeks. He actually cared about the detective even though he cracks jokes about the officer being late. Callen watched Deeks rub the back of neck awkwardly before making eye contact again.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Um been better." Deeks said.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" Callen asked.

Deeks glanced at his NCIS friends and then glanced to the officers, they were helping the nurses with the wounded. Deeks looked down and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I have a small theory." Deeks said.

Kensi looked at him, "It's alright Deeks. Take your time." Kensi said.

"I know you probably have been at Gomez's house, found out he's dead. Probably found out about a classified case I was on as well as six other officers. It probably pisses you off that you cannot figure out how to unlock it." Deeks said and partly smiled.

"Deeks, we need to know about the case." Callen said.

Deeks felt his heart drop, "I know."

His head sank low, his arms rested on his knees and Kensi kept rubbing his back in support. Callen and Sam stood awaiting Deeks to speak, they didn't want to rush him. They didn't want to scare him or make him feel rushed in any way. This was hard for Deeks and they knew it.

"Two years ago, Bates had a top secret operation. It was created with the soul purpose to elimate the gang activity. It was getting worst, we kept getting phoned in by political people or just other cops that their car was trashed. So Bates found his best men and assigned an undercover mission. I was gone for maybe a few months, it was the worst. We- had to fit the part so my alias Max came back to the table." Deeks said and stopped.

Kensi knew how much Deeks hated being Max, it was the worst. She remembered when he was Max when they were looking for his pal Ray that Deeks was a different man. The once sweet and kind man was a dick and a terrible person. Max didn't have a care in the world, he didn't care who he hurt as long as Max got what he wanted.

"We rolled with the gang for a good while, each of us had our own job. We rolled with different part of the gang, we were involved in some crimes but were waved on the count we were undercover. Once we piled enough evidence to put these clowns away, all we had to do was arrest them. Unluckly for us Liam's wire was spotted and then the gang went crazy. Shots were fired and we reacted on surivial." Deeks said.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

Deeks knew where this was heading, he didn't want to mention it. He wanted to forget but he can't. Detective Deeks cannot forgot what he and his co-workers had done.

"We just reacted. We fired out rounds back at them, and took down maybe five men. Yet there was some activity near Brown's end, so Sara and I fired our weapons at the location. It was later we found out it was two children. A brother and a sister. We killed them, in cold blood." Deeks said.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

Deeks stood up and put his hands on his head, "I kept thinking maybe if I forgot or pretended to forget maybe- maybe it'll go away." Deeks said.

"You didn't know the children were in the building, it's not your fault." Callen said.

Deeks looked at Callen, "Thanks but I kept telling myself that but its my fault."

**What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Liam was watching the news in the waiting room, he watched the officers who were "targets" go look at the crime scene. Liam sat in a chair and watched the new report about the death of Lt. Jackson and the connection to the explosion at LA PD.

"In other news there is still no update on Lt. Roger Bates. Last comment channel six got from the staff of the hospital was he was in surgery." The reporter said.

David Lynch walked over and snatched the remote, he turned off the TV violently. Liam glanced at the older guy, he seemed pissed off. Witnessing the event is one thing but having to re-watch it on the news made it a reality. Deeks and Brown sat near each other, Brown was drinking his coffee quietly as Deeks had his hands on his head trying to rethink the whole think.

"What the hell, William." Lynch said.

"What Dave?" Liam asked.

"Why are you watching this bullshit? Jackson just died! Are you serious on watching this crap? Our lives are in danger!" Lynch shouted.

"You think I do not care!" Liam shouted.

"I didn't say that rookie!" Lynch shouted.

"It sounds like you are dick!" Liam shouted.

Lynch and Liam were in each others faces, but then Liam threw the first punch. Lynch threw himself at Liam, this got Deeks and Brown off their seats and to pull the two apart.

"You annoying little punk!" Lynch shouted.

"Shut up you old shit!" Liam shouted.

"Liam! Knock it off!" Deeks shouted.

"Enough Lynch!" Brown shouted.

Deeks was pulling Lynch back, he had no idea how strong Lynch was. He noticed Brown was having issues with Liam too, so Liam did have some power in his step. As the two officers tried pulling the two apart in came the NCIS.

"Hey! Hey!" Callen shouted.

Liam pushed Lynch, "Fuck you Lynch!"

Lycnh punched Liam again, Deeks pulled Lynch back and threw him into a chair. Brown turned to Liam, his nose was bleeding. A nurse came in and took Liam into care. Sam watched Deeks and Brown look at Lynch.

"The hell, Lynch?" Brown asked.

"You know, Jamie." Lynch said.

"No we don't David." Deeks said.

Lynch stood up, "Marty don't. You know how the hell I feel, you're battling with this conflict too. Sara was really close to you, I know and so does the rest of us. I know you, Deeks. You want these bastards to pay."

Deeks looked at Lynch, Deeks didn't have to answer himself to Lynch. Lynch pulled away and walked off, he sat far off from the others. Brown sighed and shook his head, as he walked over to sit down as well. Deeks put his hands on his head and turned to the agents.

"Hey," Deeks greeted.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Ah, David gets that way." Deeks said.

Kensi walked next to Deeks, "Deeks."

Deeks looked at her and held a small smile, "I'm fine."

"Deeks we need to know more about that case, like who is likely after you." Callen said.

Lynch turned to Deeks, "Marty you told!"

Deeks turned, "How else are we suppose to be save?"

Lynch charged at Deeks, "We all promised to keep it quiet! Nothing happened!"

Deeks threw Lynch off of him, "But this is different!"

Lynch recovered from the force pushed back, he glared at Deeks and then looked at Liam. Officer David Lynch grabbed his jacket and moved his way to the room but was stopped by the bigger NCIS agents.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

Lynch glared at him and quickly glanced at Deeks, "I'll take my chances out there. I have my own fire arms and I know how to fight back."

"David," Deeks said.

Lynch turned, "Don't try and talk me out of this. I am certainly not the one they are after, why else do you think I've lived so long?"

"All those bastards knew what happened was officers came down and stopped their business and even-. Even killed children to the boss." Deeks said.

Lynch smirked, "Well clearly I was not the one who put a bullet in those children. That was you and Sara." Lynch said.

Deeks went to charge at Lynch but Callen stopped an angry Deeks. Lynch's smirk faded into a glare, he put on his jacket and finished with his head still turned at Deeks. Once his jacket was on, the officer turned to Sam whom was still blocking his only way out.

"I believe you cannot hold me here against my will. I am going home." Lynch said.

Sam was lightly pushed to the side, and Lynch walked. He exited the room and the building. He stood in the parking lot chatting to an officer and pointed back to the building. Whatever he was talking about, Deeks knew it was about him. Deeks would be framed a traitor to LA PD, for telling NCIS something that wasn't for their ears. Yet why did Deeks care about this? He was never on good terms with LA PD, but it still wounded the detective.

Callen turned to Deeks, "Deeks."

Deeks stepped back and looked at Callen, "I'm fine."

Kensi rubbed his arm in concern, "Oh Marty."

Deeks embraced her and held her tightly, "Fern." He mumbled.

Callen and Sam exchanged looks, this was harder than they had thought. This was more psychological than they thought, they thought Deeks would be able to keep himself together but by this way it seems the detective might snap any second. In came Liam, he had tissues in his hands.

"Deeks," Sam started.

Deeks looked from Kensi's shoulder, his baby blue eyes peaked up slowly. He looked like a child, a sweet child whom done nothing wrong. Sam and Callen approached the detective and also the two officers in the room.

"We will be taking you three to OPS for protection." Sam finished.

Liam nodded, "Sounds better than being stuck here."

Brown stands, "Yeah hospitals are depressing."

Deeks held onto Kensi for one more second and released her, even though Kensi still wanted to be held. He nodded and looked up at his NCIS pals. Sam and Callen both held a concern look on their face, something unfamiliar to Deeks.

"That is the best idea." Deeks said.

**-NCISLA-**

Upon reaching OPS, the two officers were impressed with the place Deeks went to if he wasn't working for LA PD. Liam saw Nell walking over and nudged Brown, the two eyed her and she just rolled her eyes. Yet sitting afar was a glaring Eric. Though Eric and Nell haven't made anything official, they hold a special place in their hearts.

Walking over was Hetty, "Welcome back everyone. And greetings Mr. Harrison and Mr. Brown." Hetty said.

"How did she know our names?" Liam asked.

"Hetty is like that." Deeks formed an actual smile.

Hetty nodded, "Mr. Deeks how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Deeks replied with.

Kensi glanced at her partner and then to Eric, "Um did you get anything from the hospital cameras?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah um Nell and I found someone on the roof top."

Nell nods and pulls up on the wider screen, "The image however is fuzzy but its all we can get without making it even worst."

Callen turned to the three LA PD members, "Think you can ID them?"

All three exchanged looks and moved over to the screen, there was little chatter between them. Like they were figuring if they actually knew if they could ID or if they had no idea how the heck that was on the roof top. Deeks was studying this photo, yet he noticed the shooter had his sleeve up.

"Nell, even if you cannot focus on the face can you zone on his right arm?" Deeks asked.

Nell nods, "Of course. Might be a little blurry." She warned.

"It'll be alright." Deeks said.

Nell zones in the photo and on the screen was a right arm with a tattoo of a tiger. Deeks glanced at Brown and Liam, they looked from the screen to Deeks.

"Look familiar?" Sam asked.

"There is only one person we've come across with a tiger tattoo." Liam said.

"And who would that be?" Hetty asked.

"Juan Diaz." Brown said.

"You sure?" Kensi asked.

Deeks turned, his hands in his pants pocket. There was a serious look upon his face, but not just his face it was also the same with Brown and Liam. Deeks glanced at Kensi and she just felt so bad for him that she wanted to hug him.

"Positive." Deeks said.

Hetty motioned for Sam and Callen to walk over, the two senior agents walked over to Hetty. Then Hetty turned to Kensi, she wanted her to come over as well, Kensi walked over but didn't want to leave Deeks alone. Brown and Liam began to flirt with Nell, who ignored them. Eric sat jealous over that and Deeks was lost in thought.

**-NCISLA-**

"Yes Hetty?" Sam asked.

Hetty looked at the senior agents, "I want Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna to go find Juan Diaz."

"What about me, Hetty?" Kensi asked confused.

Sam and Callen glanced to Kensi and then to Hetty. Hetty nodded and cleaned her glasses.

"Yes, Ms. Blye. I want you to remain here, I want you to make sure no one these men go seeking revenge. Mostly Mr. Deeks, he has a fire in his system and he is ready to release his angry." Hetty said.

Kensi glanced back at Deeks. He was sitting at his desk, he had one hand on his face and the other playing with a pencil on his desk. Something rare for the detective to be so out of it, to be broken. Kensi had only seen him so broken once and it was after he and Sam was held hostage. Kensi turned back to her boss and nodded.

"I'll keep them safe." Kensi said.

"Thank you," Hetty said.

**Please continue to follow and favorite to keep up when I update, also don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kensi stood slightly away from Deeks, she knew how much pain was in his system. She knew him well enough to know that he'll keep trying to figure out how this is his fault. He'll keep stressing over it until it breaks his body. Kensi glanced at Officer Brown and Liam, those two seems content speaking with Nell. Nell did feel a little flattered but she also knew it made Eric very jealous.

Kensi wandered over to Deeks. He was sitting on the couch with his hands on his knees, he was thinking really hard about this whole thing. Deeks noticed his partner above him and she formed a small smile. Kensi saw Deeks move over allowing her space to sit, so Kensi sat next to him.

"Deeks," Kensi started, "I know this is hard but it isn't your fault."

Deeks looked at the floor, he wanted to accept that it wasn't his fault yet it was hard. When he and his co-worker had murdered children by reaction and had no idea they were the boss's children. Deeks turned to her when he felt her hand touch his arm.

"You're a good man, I know it was not your fault." Kensi said.

Deeks turned from her smile and turned to the floor, "I just wish it was me instead."

Kensi looked confused, "What?"

Deeks turned back to her, "I wish it was me dead instead of Sara."

Kensi looked at her broken partner, "Why would you want that? Deeks, what happened to Sara was not your fault."

Deeks shrugged, "Maybe not but I knew it was a trap. I couldn't keep her from danger."

Kensi looked down at then back to Deeks, "Did you two date?"

Deeks glanced at her for a second, "A long time ago."

"But you loved her right?" Kensi asked.

"Loved as in past tense then yes." Deeks said.

Kensi looked at him and hugged him tightly, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

**-NCISLA-**

Sam and Callen pulled their car up in a really bad neighborhood, they got info from LA PD that Juan Diaz lived at an apartment in the neighborhood they parked at. Sam and Callen loaded their fire arms and exit the car. They walked over to the apartment door and knocked on the door. Suddenly shots were fired and the agents ducked down and returned fire.

"NCIS! Stop your firing!" Sam shouted.

Sam and Callen returned fire, Callen ran out back and Sam went through the building. Sam saw a few guys, who he shot down. Then there was one running out the back, Sam fired his gun but missed the runner.

"G! Gotta runner!" Sam screamed.

Callen took off running in the direction that the runner ran out, Callen ran down an alley where he sees the suspect. Callen speeds up to catch up to the mystery man.

"NCIS!" Callen shouted.

The unknown fellow turned and held his gun, he fired at Callen which missed but Callen returned fire and hit the suspect. The suspect falls onto the ground, and Callen ran over to kick the gun away from the man. By that time Sam comes over to his partner, he sees the suspect down and thinks their lead was shot.

"Callen," Sam said.

Callen lightly kicked the suspect, "Minor injury."

The suspect moaned and Callen called for a medic, and right there the agents arrested the man.

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks, Brown, and Liam turned their attention to the two agents returning to OPS. They looked tired, and something Deeks would have put like they ran something in the Amazing Race. Sam and Callen walk over to the agents and Callen pulled out his cell phone.

He scrolled over to a photo, "This Juan Diaz?"

Deeks stood up and walked over slowly, that is when Liam and Brown moved over too. The three officers glanced at the photo and then to each other. Deeks felt Kensi hold onto his hand, his eyes gaze upon her and he sees her soft smile.

Deeks nods, "Yeah that's our guy."

Sam looks from Callen to Deeks, "You all positive?"

Liam nodded, "Of course. I remember that guy, he offered me a light every time we had our smoke break."

Brown shook his head, "And you never smoked."

Deeks turned to Sam, "We're sure Sam. You know as well as I do, you do not forget the face that keeps you up at night." Deeks said.

Sam and Callen nodded and left to go speak to Juan, as the others slowly relaxed. Both Liam and Brown fell onto the couch, as Deeks moved over to his own desk. Kensi decided to give him some space, so she offered to pick up some coffee for the gentlemen, however their wasn't any coffee in the machine. Kensi turned and saw all three men looking at her, she was not allowed to leave. Kensi is their babysitter and Hetty would be  
mad.

"Fern, go. We aren't going anywhere." Deeks spoke behind the screen of his laptop.

Kensi glanced at him then to the other two, "You sure? I mean I was told not to leave."

Liam grinned, "Listen Kensi we aren't going anywhere. We aren't stupid." Liam said.

"And besides we value our lives." Brown said.

Kensi glanced from them then to Deeks, "I'll be five minutes." Kensi said.

She grabbed her purse and keys, then quickly ran out the building as fast as possible. Deeks grinned at his partner, he loved her. Not in the sense of just saying I love you like a sister or another family member, no Marty Deeks honestly had feelings for his partner. He had given her enough hints and a lot of flirting but she either doesn't want a boyfriend or he isn't her type.

"Marty, she is really into you." Liam said.

Deeks grinned, "Whatever Will."

Deeks turned from Liam to the screen on his laptop, he had a new e-mail. An unknown e-mail, he wasn't sure what it was. It couldn't have been trash mail because he never obtain mail from that address before, so curiously the detective opened the mail. Deeks read it and his face fell, it drew the attention to the laughing officers who stopped smiling. Slowly the two got up and looked a bit concerned.

"Marty?" Brown asked.

Deeks slowly glanced up, "Um guys."

Deeks turned his laptop screen and showed them the message. On the screen was a photo sent from the mystery e-mail, it was a terrible photo. A really bad photo. Something that made their stomach tight up inside themselves. The photo was of David Lynch, he was tied to a chair and was covered in blood. He was missing a finger and had a lot of stab wounds.

"Lynch," Liam said.

Brown gasped, "Dave. Oh god, Marty who sent this?"

Deeks looked from the screen to Brown, "Who do you think Jamie?"

"But they have Juan. Who could have Dave?" Brown asked.

Deeks looked down to the screen, "Dunno but they want us to see this."

**Remember to follow and favorite to keep up with updates and also review with your own thoughts on this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

Kensi was rubbing her hands through her hair, how could this had happened. Deeks was fine before she left. He was alright, he wasn't angry or upset. Maybe he went to the gym or the bathroom? Kensi shook her head, it doesn't account for Liam and Brown. The agent turned around in the bull pen and saw her boss walk over, Hetty seemed to know what was going on because she shared the same concern look as Kensi.

"They left?" Hetty asked.

"I am so sorry Hetty, this is my fault. You told me not to leave and I left for five minutes, they told me they weren't going to leave. I know Deeks, he didn't seem like he wanted to go." Kensi said.

Hetty nods, "I believe you. I assume Mr. Deeks obtained something to draw him and his friends out to the dangers." Hetty said.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked.

"I am having Mr. Beal and Mrs. Jones look into Mr. Deeks' phone messages and his computer." Hetty said.

"You think those thugs contacted him? How they don't have Deeks' information?" Kensi asked.

"I suppose there might be a man on the inside working against Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

Kensi turned to the door, in came Sam and Callen. They had news but stopped seeing a stressed Kensi and missing three officers. Sam looked pissed and Callen tried not to show that emotion on his face as he and his partner got to Kensi.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Deeks, Liam, and Brown are gone." Kensi said.

"What do you mean gone?" Callen asked.

"They left for a reason, and we have it!" Shouted Nell.

The field agents watched the two nerds run down the stairs and pull up Deeks' e-mail on the screen. There they all saw a picture of David Lynch, beaten badly and wounded. They saw the missing finger and the large amount of blood loss.

"Seems like this is what set the bomb off." Eric said.

No one found that funny but Nell turned from her partner to the agents, "We were able to track the IP address on the e-mail who sent the e-mail to Deeks." Nell said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Outside of a Starbucks on fifth street." Nell said.

"They could be anywhere." Callen said.

"But Nell and I were able to pull up cameras from the streets to see anyone at the Starbucks between those times just on their laptop and leaving quickly afterwards." Eric said.

He pulled up the video file, for the longest time you saw teenage "hipsters" and white girls going in and out of the coffee shop. There were a few adults and some elderly going to the store. Eric began to fast forward and then stopped when it got to the footage he wanted them to see.

"Here, look." Eric said.

They see a man with dark skin and dark hair. He held a laptop and was on it for less than a minute, then the man turned to the ally on his left and threw the laptop away. The man disappeared into the darkness and wasn't seen again on the cameras.

"Can you get a closer shot of the guy?" Callen asked.

"We can try." Nell said.

Callen turned to Kensi, "Any luck on contacting Deeks?"

Kensi pulled out Deeks' phone from her pocket, "He left it here."

"What about Liam and Brown?" Sam asked.

"They left their cell phone here too and their badge." Eric spoke.

Sam turned to Callen, "Clearly they don't want to be found."

"What good is that if they end up dead." Callen said.

Callen noticed what he said in front of Kensi and saw her facial expression. He knew how worried she was for her partner, everyone knew they loved each other. They all knew they were meant to be. Callen and Sam knew the moment Kensi was reassigned it broke Deeks' heart. That explained why the detective didn't like being around OPS without his partner, he didn't like coming to work without her there. Now Kensi feels the same, she hates not being with Deeks and just wants him back.

Callen turned to Kensi, "We'll find him. We always do." Callen said.

**-NCISLA-**

In a dark factory a man on guard duty noticed three bodies on the ground, they were dead but passed out. The guard went to radio in but was stroked with a object, the guard fell onto the ground and dropped his gun. Kicking the gun away was Marty Deeks, he pointed his gun at the now sleeping guard and turned to his two colleagues. Liam and Brown had his back, they kept their aim to the directions Deeks couldn't cover. The three walked through the pitch blackness of the factory, and then stopped hearing a crash sound.

They ducked behind some storage in the building, the three officers awaited for something else. Waited for another sound but everywhere remained silence after the crash. Deeks turned to Liam and Brown, the two nodded and so they began to move through the factory again.

"God damn it! You said they'd come!" Shouted a voice.

"Don't worry, they will. They have to save their friend." Said another voice echoing throughout the factory.

That stopped Deeks, he couldn't believe it. They were walking into a trap, which didn't surprise him at first but actually hearing made it worst. They knew that the officers would come, that they wanted them to come in the first place. That was their angel, while the NCIS dealt with Juan the thugs got what they wanted.

Liam tapped Deeks' shoulder and quietly said, "You alright?"

"Trap," He mumbled.

"What?" Liam asked quietly.

"It's a trap." Deeks said a little louder.

Liam nodded and turned to Brown and told him the same thing, the three slowly backed up and went to leave without being seen. Going alone was stupid and they should have waited for Kensi or the others at NCIS. Deeks, Liam, and Brown were careful and silent. They didn't want to make a single noise, that was until Brown bumped into a working bench causing a crash.

"Oh no," Brown said quietly.

"What was that!" Shouted a voice.

"Damn it, run." Deeks said.

The officers took off running through the factory, there were shots fired and the officers returned fire. They hid behind the storage unit, and there began their showdown. When Deeks stood up to fire he recognized his targets. They were the very same people he sought out to lock up but not only that but a fellow LA PD officer.

Deeks ducked down, "Erin is here."

"What is he alright?" Liam asked.

The shots echoed in the building and Deeks nodded, "Fine. He seems to be on their side."

"What?" Brown asked after returning some shots.

Deeks nodded, "Yeah."

Deeks pulled out a pre-paid phone he usually carries on him and dialed the one number he knows most, Kensi's number. He knew she'd be pissed but also happy to hear his voice and hear he is alive for the most part.

_"Deeks? Where are you?"_ Kensi asked.

"Fern, in a situation. Have Nell and Eric track our location." Deeks said.

It seemed the tech nerds were quick cause he heard his partner say, _"We'll be there in a second."_

Deeks hoped they'd arrive soon, before they run out of bullets and get themselves killed. Deeks hears the bullets echo in the building and hears the guns fire echo as well. Deeks turned and returned fire, he made a lucky shot hitting Erin on his shoulder. Thus the officer fell and a few guys started firing at Deeks. Deeks turned back and hid behind the storage unit.

"Hurry, Fern. Hurry." Deeks said.

**Remember to follow and favorite to keep up with the updates! Also remember to review to give your own thoughts to the chapters and what you'd love to see or improved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

"Surrender and you be spared." Said a voice beyond the storage unit.

The cops ran out of bullets and the thugs stood ahead with their guns still pointed at them, Deeks exchanged looks at his co-workers. He sees their chances are slim and it didn't look too good for them. It didn't matter if Kensi made it or not, by that time they'd be dead.

"If you don't make up your mind, we'll fire!" Shouted the voice again.

Liam nodded, "We should."

Brown nodded as well. Deeks swore silently to himself and then nodded, they were out of time and out of luck. Slowly Deeks turned his head in the direction of the thugs before them. He was going to speak, but as he opened his mouth nothing came out.

"We- we're coming out." Deeks said.

The three officers slowly rose up with their hands up, the thugs got a good look at them and so did Erin. The officers saw a smug face on Erin, as the thugs came over and padded them down to check for weapons or a phone.

"So Marty, that was a good shot." Erin said still grinning.

Deeks smiled, "It would have been a better shot if I got your head."

Erin glared, "Oh you'll regret saying that. This is my world, bitch." Erin said.

Deeks smirked and slightly laughed, "You got that from a Nightmare on Elms Stree movie."

Erin motioned at that guy near Deeks, the guy punched Deeks in his rib cage. This caused the detective to groan but it didn't stop his smart ass nature. He still had a grin across his face and this made Erin walk over. First Erin glared at Liam and Brown but then fixed his attention on Deeks.

"What Erin?" Deeks asked.

"Oh nothing Marty, but I'll enjoy watching you suffer the most." Erin said.

"What makes you think I'll cave?" Deeks asked looking bold.

"I know you Marty, you are a coward." Erin said.

Deeks watched Erin step back and then walk off to have someone look at his wound, his hand dripped of blood. Liam and Brown glanced to Deeks and then felt themselves being pushed in that same direction. The three were guided to the very same room they'd hope to break into and save David the first time before Brown blew their cover. They enter the room and smell bleach, heavy bleach. Deeks turned to see some dried blood and some fresh blood sliding on the floor. Deeks was pushed and found himself staring into the face of David Lynch.

"I think you know David Lynch." Erin spoke lightly.

Deeks didn't reply and neither did the other two. Erin motioned for the thugs to tie them up in their own chair. David sat in the middle next to Deeks and Liam, and Brown sat at the end next to Liam. David glanced to Deeks and spit some blood onto the ground before speaking.

"So Marty, if this is your plan for saving me than we are screwed." David said.

Deeks grinned, "No worries Dave we'll be fine."

David turned to Deeks, "I hope your right."

"Just trust me for once." Deeks said.

Erin, now patched up on his wound, marched over with a taser in his hand. He formed a grin, he was going to shock his hostages first. Deeks glanced to David, the man seemed to be ready for this. So by Deeks guess is that David had been victim to this for a while and grew use to the abuse. First it was Brown shocked, his scream echoed. Then it was Liam, who yelled just as loud. Afterwards was David, who showed no sign of a normal reaction. Then Erin pranced over to Deeks, its like some revenge to Erin.

"I am going to enjoy this so much Marty." Erin said.

"Go ahead, Erin. Try." Deeks said and then winked at him.

This anger him, so Erin didn't just tased the detective once but two times. Then to make things worst, he threw a few punches at Deeks. This Deeks didn't mind it, sure it hurt like hell but the pain wasn't as bad as he had actually being kidnapped with Sam.

"Crack damn it!" Erin shouted.

**-NCISLA-**

The agents pulled up to see Deeks' car there, Kensi felt her heart speed faster and her concern grew more. Callen motioned to the door that was opened. They wondered into the building and heard faint screams, and the agents could tell that it was different screams. They heard the screams get louder as they moved further into the building. Callen motioned for Sam to go around back, for Kensi to set up her sniper above, and Callen went straight.

Kensi went up the stairs and set up her station, she looked through her scope and saw everything perfectly. She was Deeks in his chair thrown onto the ground hard, she heard Deeks groan in pain and then heard the man who was torturing him scream in Deeks' face.

Sam grew closer and closer to the back door and heard the voices louder and clearer, it was just wrong hearing this. Sam reached the door and awaited for Callen to make it there and their order to go in, he heard the man above Deeks scream at him and then scream at the others. This made Sam wonder who this man was, clearly he was no gangsta and was no thug.

Callen slowly reached his spot, and made sure no guards would find him. If that happened the operation would grow more dangerous and it would be likely that Deeks and his LA PD pals would be killed because of that one simple mistake. Sure Callen knew he could reach the door quicker but if he rushed he knew he'd overstep something and not check all his blind spots and leave himself a target.

Callen was linked up to com and spoke to Kensi, "On my mark Kens."

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks spit some blood on the ground and still had his smug look upon his face, this angered Erin. No matter what he did to Deeks it made no difference, which pissed him off. He hated Deeks, he hated that cocky detective. He wanted him to pain, wanted him to feel pain.

"You son of a bitch! You will feel pain! You'll regret causing me my business and my career as a cop!" Erin shouted.

Deeks grinned, "That was your own damn fault your getting involved with drug dealer and getting caught." Deeks said just saying the truth.

Erin glared at the detective, every word made his anger grow larger and larger. It was like a disease infecting every part and joint of his body, it made him want to throw up. Erin reached for his gun and aimed it at Deeks, not even a reaction. Nothing, which angered him more. Then slowly he turned his eye to see Liam and Brown flinch. A thought occurred in this man's head.

"Fine, if you don't care if I hurt you. I'll hurt someone else." Erin said.

Deeks' grin slowly faded when he watched Erin aim the gun at Brown, Deeks watched Erin fire his gun and hit Brown in the chest and another round went through his head. Brown was dead, and Liam was covered in Brown's blood. The remaining cops looked at the dead body of their friend and slowly to Erin.

"How do you feel now, Marty?" Erin asked.

Deeks knew giving in would only be what Erin wanted but, he had no idea what came over him. This large amount of raw emotions locked inside, it wasn't just Brown's death. It was everything. The explosion at LA PD, Bates' in a coma, Sara's death, and now possible his own death without telling Kensi his true feelings.

"You son of a bitch!" Deeks shouted.

Erin clapped his hands, "There is it. There is the raw emotions." Erin said.

Suddenly a shot was fired and a thug went down, Erin turned seeing NCIS agents rush in and fire at the other thugs causing their dead bodies to fall and both Sam and Callen had this fire arms aimed at Erin. Including the sniper, Kensi, had a perfect aim if all fails.

"Give up, we have you surrounded." Callen said.

Erin glanced at Deeks, his eyes fixed on Deeks blue eyes. Slowly Erin raised his hand at Deeks aiming his gun but both Sam and Callen fired their guns at him. Causing the death of Erin. Sam and Callen ran over to untie them and Kensi was on her way over to hug Deeks but also scold him.

"You are an idiot Deeks," Sam said.

"Don't remind me." Deeks said.

"Glad you're all alright." Callen said.

"Most of us." Liam said glancing at Brown.

Deeks glanced at the body and then felt a person throw themselves on him. He saw brown hair and smelled his favorite scent. Sunshine and gun powder. He held onto Kensi tight, he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want this moment to end. Callen and Sam exchanged smiles, as they helped David up.

David looked seeing Deeks with Kensi, "So that's his girl?"

In came the medics and took the officers in to get a look at.

**-NCISLA-**

A knock at the door, Deeks opened his apartment door to find Kensi there holding a six pack. She had a smile across her face and just entered his house. Deeks shuts the door and returns to his living room, he sees Kensi sitting on his couch and changing the channelson his TV. Monty laid near her feet and Kensi pet the old dog.

"Come sit," Kensi said.

Deeks followed her orders like a dog, he sits down and she hands him a cold beer. He opens the cap and takes a long drink, the taste of the alcohol is what the detective needed after the last week he had. Deeks felt eyes on him, he glanced to see Kensi turned to him.

"Why did you check out of the hospital early?" She asked.

"Hospitals aren't my thing." Deeks said and took another drink.

"You have a few broken ribs." Kensi said.

Deeks turned to her while raising an eyebrow, "So?"

"Unbelievable." Kensi said.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks, I was worried sick. I return from my time off to find out my partner is in trouble. The whole time bad things are thrown at time and he is lying to not only himself but me saying he's fine. I try to be close but you push me away. Deeks, I am concerned and worried about you. You're my partner, we tell each other everything." Kensi said.

"I know Fern," Deeks said.

"Is it because your old lover was involved?" Kensi asked.

Deeks glanced at Sara, "We had a very close relationship. She wanted long term and I wanted company when I didn't have undercover missions. I didn't want anything serious, I wanted a girl to just be there. Kind of like you Kens, like how we do things together and still have this good thing going for us."

"A thing? What thing?" Kensi asked.

"You know, the thing." Deeks said.

Kensi formed a small smile, seeing Deeks get nervous was priceless. Yet she stopped with the jokes.

She reached for his hand, "Deeks I am here for you. No matter what, we are partners."

"I know Fern, I'll be here for you forever." Deeks said with his sweet smile.

Kensi put her hand on his shaggy blonde hair, she moved his hair from his eyes. She stared at his sparking blue eyes and formed a big smile, she saw Deeks form a wider smile. She felt him touch her hand and slowly pull her closer to him. Kensi leaned closer and closer to Deeks. She turned her body to face him perfectly, as he turned as well. He cupped his hand and placed it on her cheek and slowly pulled her head closer to his. She cocks her head slightly as does the detective. Slowly their lips were getting closer until they touch, it was a soft touch and then they kissed a bit more.

The kiss grew harder, but lovely. Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck but kept her hands in his hair. Deeks hand one hand still on her face but the other on her waist. Slowly he felt his body falling backwards, they were slowly laying on the ground. The kiss grew more and more intense. It heated up when their tongues fought for who was in charge, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. The two were sharing an important moment together. Slowly the two paused to breathe, their lips were close enough to kiss yet again. Kensi saw a smile on Deeks' face and she lightly laughed.

Kensi saw the time, "It's late. I should head home." She spoke.

Deeks poked her nose, "Or you can crash here?"

"You're joking right? Like on the couch?" Kensi asked putting her hands on her hips.

Deeks looked up and then at her, "No more like you and I cuddling in my bed."

Kensi knew a couple of weeks ago she might have slapped him, but instead the agent went with her heart. He saw her form a smile and slowly reach down to lightly kiss him once more, and then pull back. Deeks looked at her big brown eyes and she stared at his baby blue eyes.

"Fine, if you think its best." Kensi said.

**Make sure to follow and favorite to keep up with the updates! Review to tell me your opinions on my chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kensi opens her eyes seeing the sun in her eyes, she was laying on the the queen size bed of her beloved partner. She moved her body over on the side where the sun didn't blind her, and found her partner was noy laying in bed with her. This surprised her, so she laid up. Her head hurt slightly, she must have had one too many last night. She crawled out of his bed and walked out to find her partner cooking breakfast.

He had his coffee maker on and his stove, where she could smell eggs and bacon. The detective looked up to see her big brown eyes gazing him, he formed a small smile. He saw her walk over to the breakfast bar in his apartment.

"What time did you get up?" Kensi asked.

"I really didn't sleep well, not use to sleeping with company." Deeks said.

"Oh, I am sorry." Kensi said.

Deeks leaned forward, "Don't be. I enjoyed the cuddling." He smiled.

She formed a smile and watched him cook her breakfast, he put the food on a plate and handed it to her. Her plate had bacon, eggs, and toast. He also made her some coffee to wash it down with. She sat at the breakfast bar and ate. She took one bite of her breakfast and was surprised, he could actually cook. Deeks walked over to Monty's food bowl and poured some food in their, the old dog walked over and began to eat.

Deeks grabbed a plate and some coffee, and sat next to her. He opened the morning paper and took a drink of his coffee as he began to read an article. Kensi took another bite and glanced at her partner, from what it looked like it seemed the two were a couple or so already married. Kensi noticed he turned to her, he formed a grin and flipped the paper.

"Want to read the comics, Fern?" Deeks asked.

Kensi shook her head, "Of course not. I am not a child."

Deeks grinned, "Alright then." He took another drink of his coffee.

Kensi looked at the clock on the wall in his kitchen and Deeks noticed her, she seemed to be checking if she was late for something.

"You have work don't you?" Deeks asked.

"You know Hetty isn't wanting you back until you are at your best." Kensi said.

Deeks nodded, "I know. I told her I'll be back in a few weeks, I was going to help LA PD get in order and go to some of the guy's funerals." Deeks said.

Kensi held his hand, "You don't have to go alone."

Deeks looked at her, "I know."

"I'll be here for you, for anything." Kensi said staring into his blue eyes.

Deeks nodded, "I know Kens." Deeks said.

Kensi leaned over and kissed her partner on the cheek, and then pulled back to stare at his deep blue eyes. He gazed at her big brown eyes and then saw her glance back at the time. She needed to go to work, he knew it and so did she.

Kensi gets up and goes to the bedroom to get her phone and gun, also get dressed than just walk around in her shirt and underwear. She came back out to her lazy partner and saw him already clean up her mess. Kensi and Deeks walked over to the door together. Deeks stopped Kensi, she turned to him and stared at him.

"You wanna come over after your shift?" Deeks asked.

Kensi smiled, "Of course partner."

Deeks smiled and watched her go, he shut the door and fell onto his butt. He sat with his back against the door, he saw his dog walk over and lay next to his master. Monty had his head rest on Deeks' lap, and Deeks pet his dog.

"Daddy is alright, bud." Deeks told his dog.

**-NCISLA-**

Kensi walked into the bull pen to see her fellow co-workers standing there waiting for her. She noticed the expressions on their faces, they had some kind of concern look on their face.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"How is he?" Callen asked first.

Kensi put her stuff on her desk, "A little bit better. Mentioned some lack of sleep, but I don't know if it could have been- um him crashing on the couch and me on his bed." Kensi said.

Sam nodded, "He'll get through this."

Kensi nodded, "I know. He has a lot to do either way, he needs to help get LA PD back on track and attend those funerals." Kensi said.

Callen sits down at his desk, "Everything all fixed yet there are still wounds there."

Sa nodded as well, "The healing takes time."

Then all of a sudden they hear their boss walk over, Hetty appeared over by the agent's desks.

"Mr. Deeks is a stubborn man, he may refuse to admit a problem but when he does it'll be Miss Blye he tells." Hetty said and partly smiled.

**-NCISLA-**

Deeks was cleaning up his place, he was basically just doing stuff to keep him busy. He was opening boxes he had pulled out forever ago that he forgot about, he opened it to find old photos from his college days and when he first joined LA PD. Deeks saw something that caught his eyes, he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

In the detective's hand was a photo of him and Sara when he first started patrol, he was young then and so was Sara. They both looked different. Mostly because Deeks didn't have his shaggy hair nor his beard, Sara had short hair.

Deeks formed a smile on his face as he flipped the photo, "Our first day as partners."

He looked through the box and found an old photo of Bates and laughed. The detective found some photos he took with fellow officers, when Deeks actually got along with the other officers. However as he looked at it, he began to laugh and partly smile. Yet the smiles and laughter began to fade, it faded when a single tear slid down his face and he rubbed his face.

"Damn it," Deeks started, "Why am I crying?"

Deeks rubbed his eyes and then heard the whining of Monty, the dog walked over and laid his head on his master's lab. Deeks lightly pet his dog and heard the dog whine slightly but stopped after Deeks gave the old dog all of his attention.

"Oh Monty, where would I be without you." Deeks said.

**Make sure to favorite and follow for updates! Also remember to review to tell me your own opinion of the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

_"Look if it is the infamous Marty Deeks," Spoke a female voice._

_Deeks turns as he was buttoning his shirt, he looked slightly younger than he is in the present. Standing before him was a slightly younger Sara Jackson, she had a big smile on her face._

_"Well, I am damn proud that you made detective." Sara said._

_Deeks grinned, "Are you?"_

_"Of course, I mean now I'll get a new partner but I am happy for you." Sara said._

_Sara hugged her former partner and Deeks held onto her as well. Deeks felt Sara kiss him on the cheek, and Deeks just held onto her. He didn't want to let her go, and she didn't want to let him go either._

_"Sara," Deeks started._

_Sara shook her head and released the detective, "No. I understand the certain risks you'll face now as a detective. Don't try and butter it up, I am fully aware on what can happen while undercover."_

_"Yeah but they see that I am really great for the position after the Anderson case." Deeks said._

_Sara smiled and touched his face with both her hands, "I know. You were brave and it makes me proud, me being your superior officer proud." Sara said._

_Deeks nodded, "I'm going to miss riding along with you."_

_Sara's smile soften, "I know you will. I am going to miss your sense of humor and your flirting."_

_Deeks smiled, "Yeah."_

_Sara kissed Deeks on the lips one last time, and then handed him the badge he was given as a detective. Sara grabbed her hat that she put down, and now she begins to leave the newly detective._

_"Hey Jackson," Deeks called out._

_Sara turned, "What is it detective?"_

_Deeks smiled, "Nice ass."_

_Sara rolled her eyes as she partly laughed, "You might be a detective but I am glad you're the same Deeks."_

_Deeks smiled and watched Sara leave him, he glanced down at his box from his locker. It had a photograph with him and Sara in it, he picked it up and felt a little upset for leaving her but this was his dream._

A knock at the door startled present day Marty Deeks, he jolted up and nearly fell off his couch. He motioned himself toward the front door of his apartment, he nearly tripped over Monty who was laying in his way. Once Deeks reached the door and finally opened it, he was slightly happy to find what was awaiting him. Standing before him was his partner and also his two good friends.

"Hey Deeks," Kensi said.

"Hi," Deeks said.

"You gonna let us in?" Sam asked.

Deeks raised his eye brows, "Oh yeah- sure." He moved over to allow them to enter.

Callen walked in first, then Sam, and Kensi who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Deeks smiled as he shut the door behind him, he moved into the living room where the gang were at. They noticed a corner of his place a mess, and gazed their attention to Deeks.

"Just going through old things." Deeks said.

"So you're keeping busy?" Callen asked.

"Eh, sorta." Deeks said.

He walked over to Monty's dog bowl, where he added more food and clean water into the bowl. Monty walked over and began to drink the water. Deeks walked from the kitchen back into the living room.

"So clearly you all came here for something, so what can I help you with?" Deeks asked like his usual self.

"Cut the act, Deeks. We know you're not really this happy." Sam said.

Deeks looked at Sam, "Well yeah but sobbing in my apartment isn't going to help anyone."

Callen glanced at Deeks, "Maybe not but talking about it might."

Deeks noticed what they were going, he glanced at each of them. Sam had this bold look, this tough guy look like he usually had. Callen had the concern leader look, him usually being the voice of reason. Lastly Kensi just had the worry look, her being everything to Deeks just hated seeing him so broken.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

Deeks looked down, "What do you want me to say?" Deeks asked.

"We just want to know what the hell is going on in that head of yours." Sam said starting to sound threatening.

"Sam, no." Callen ordered.

"What G? He won't talk to us, not even Kensi. He thinks this just affects him, but it affects the whole team." Sam said.

Deeks looked up at Sam, their usual respect had dissolved because of this issue. Sam had been very concerned of the detective's health and really wanted everything to be alright. Sure Sam and Deeks are complete opposites but, Sam really thinks of the liason as a friend.

Deeks gazed his eyes to the messy corner, all his stuff there. All his stuff from his patrol day, his days with Sara. His days being accepted by LA PD, his past. Those days would never occur again, because what has happened as already happened. Deeks shifted his eyes back to his team, their eyes locked on him. Deeks rubbed the back of his neck, he is never good at talking about his feelings and Kensi knew that.

"I- It's hard to talk about." Deeks finally spoke.

"Enlighten us." Callen said.

Deeks felt a hand touch his shoulder, his eyes moved to see Kensi holding his arm. Her big brown eyes stared in utter concern at her partner. Deeks' blue eyes looked from her to the floor once again.

"I talk about how much LA PD hates me, but they are still like family. So its kind of complicated." Deeks said.

Deeks was about to speak again when his phone rang, he walked over and answered it. He was surpised at the person on the other line, and the others noticed it as well. Deeks was nodding and they noticed a small smile on his face. The detective continued to talk until he told the person on the other line "goodbye".

Kensi stared at Deeks, "Deeks?"

Deeks turned to them, "Well that was Liam. He called to say that Bates is out of the coma, and will make a full recovery." Deeks said.

**-NCISLA-**

The four of them drove off to the hospital, Callen rode in Sam's car and Kensi rode in Deeks' car. The four pulled up to the hospital parking lot, there was some bad memories happen in this parking lot recently however that didn't stop Deeks. He ran into the building, with the NCIS agents behind him.

"Yo Marty!" Shouted a familiar voice.

The agents see Liam. He has a few scratches and marks from their hostage situation similar to Deeks but most have healed. The younger officer walked to Deeks, the two shook hands and smiled. Liam turned to the agents.

"Nice to see you all." Liam said.

Deeks glanced at them and then to Liam, "So how is Bates?"

Liam grinned, "Better but complaining about wanting to leave."

"Same guy who entered this place." Deeks smirked.

Liam laughed, "He's even complained about his room. I swear you can never please the guy." Liam said.

"So he'll make a full recovery?" Callen asked.

Liam nodded, "What the doctors are saying. The only reason they called me, is they have me down as next of kin. I am not even his next of kin, they must have thought that when I was waiting for him to get out of surgery."

"Looks like your now Bates' next of kin. I am so happy for you." Deeks teased.

Liam rolled his eyes, "I'd rather be his than yours." Liam joked back.

Deeks lightly pushed him and Liam grinned at his fellow LA PD officer. Liam looked at his phone, he saw the time and knew he had to leave.

"Um, I gotta go. If Bates ask, tell him I am arranging- um you know." Liam said.

"Yeah, I know." Deeks said.

Liam nodded and headed off, the four stood there for a moment before heading up to Lt. Bates' room.

**-NCISLA-**

A knock at the door, and that got Roger Bates' attention. Entering was Deeks, along with the NCIS group. The man grinned and shook his head at them for visiting.

"I was pretty sure the moment I get a visit from Deeks, I'd be on my death bed." Bates joked.

Deeks partly smiled, "Probably. How are you holding up?"

Bates shrugged, "Eh could be better. How is everyone? The doctors are refusing to allow me to know anything." Bates said.

"Everything is fine and handled." Callen answered.

Bates nodded, "That is good to hear. Um Deeks can I have a word with you in private?"

Deeks nodded, "Sure. You guys mind?" He asked.

"Not at all." Sam said stepping out.

"Take your time." Callen said following Sam.

"We'll be out here, if you need." Kensi said as she left.

Deeks glanced from the door to his boss. Bates looked different and it wasn't a bad different, it was just odd for Deeks to see Bates so weak yet it didn't change Deeks thought of his boss. Deeks still thought of Bates as an ass but a good guy.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Deeks asked.

Bates cleared his throat, "Marty what I am about to tell you will be hard."

"Roger?" Deeks spoke by first name.

"With all the men and women we lost in the department, we need knew leaders. Need fully trained officers to help rebuild LA PD." Bates said.

Deeks nodded, "I am aware."

Bates looked up at Deeks, "I am offering you a promotion as Lieutenant Deeks."

"What?" Deeks asked.

"If you accept this promotion, you're uncover days will likely end but the pay is good." Bates said.

Deeks nodded, "Alright."

"But also, you'll have to end being the NCIS liason." Bates said.

"What?" Deeks spoke in utter shock.

**Do not forget to follow and favorite for updates! Also review with your thoughts from the chapter!**


End file.
